Remarkable
by ThatFilmStudent
Summary: 'Her lips tasted of manufactured cherries and they were sort of sticky from her lip-gloss, but if he was truly honest, he loved having her lip-gloss on him. He felt taken, as if she had ownership over him. He felt as though she was claiming him, leaving her mark there for others to see.' James/Lily. T for safety.


**You are completely remarkable. – 22.01.17**

James Potter tried to swallow around the hard lump that formed in his throat whenever he saw her as he leaned over and stared down in amazement at the half-naked woman lying beneath him.

Lily Evans was gorgeous; a true personification of the words 'elegant' and 'beautiful'. With her school shirt undone and hanging off one shoulder, revealing a freckled arm, her red hair askew, spilling over the crisp white pillow, and her emerald green eyes bright in the dim light of the room, James could honestly say she had never looked more beautiful to him.

In fact, James could honestly say that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life. Not even Firebella Artineer – the model that he had spent third and fourth year obsessing over – could match up to Miss Lily Evans.

As he gazed down at her small beatific smile and flawless radiant skin that was covered only by a faint smattering of freckles, he still couldn't believe that she was with him. He often felt like it was some sort of surreal dream. Sometimes, he half-expected her to hex him and tell him it was all part of a massive prank. But, as that had yet to happen, he stayed in his blissful oblivion.

Even after five months of courting, James still couldn't believe that he had actually managed to get the redheaded woman to say yes to him. To James, Lily was perfect. She was feisty and fun, intelligent and sexy, mischievous and kinky. Lily Evans was **literally** the woman of his dreams. She could do so much better than him, he knew. But there she was, kissing **his** neck and loving **him**.

James knew he loved her more – he had said the words first, after all; according to studies (Sirius), the person to say those three words first was apparently more emotionally invested in the relationship. He didn't mind, though. He had always known, deep down, that he loved her more. It was just a fact – one that his mates continuously took the piss out of him for; but, as said, he didn't mind. He was a pretty laidback person. Not much affected him. Besides, Lily had voiced the words mere seconds after him. So, he reckoned that she loved him a lot. Just, not as much as he loved her.

Lily pulled away from his neck, her hands gripping his shoulder blades in a way that should have hurt but only served to assure James of how much she wanted him, and moved her lips to his. Her kisses, James found, were intoxicating. They were possessive and loving, taking and giving. He loved the way she kissed.

Her lips tasted of manufactured cherries and they were sort of sticky from her lip-gloss, but if he was truly honest (and he didn't know why he would lie, if asked), he loved having her lip-gloss on him. He felt taken, as if she had ownership over him. He felt as though she was claiming him and leaving her mark there for others to see.

James kissed back eagerly, his lips moulding against hers as if they were made for each other. The thought that, in these moments, Lily wanted him just as much as he wanted her – it always got to him. He knew that, in those moments, he was desired by her. And, whenever they were together, he felt loved. Her need for him made him feel wanted and cherished and not alone.

James pulled back, breathing heavily, and stared down at her. Her lips were searching, her eyes half-lidded. He felt her fingernails dig into his bare back, urging him to continue. Looking at her as he was, he couldn't help but feel that the witch was extraordinary. She was…amazing. He wanted to express that to her because if he couldn't in the throes of passion, when could he?

He looked down at her, into her lust-blown emerald green eyes, and knew he had to tell her. He had planned on telling her that she was the most intoxicating woman he had ever met, but what came out was:

"You are completely remarkable."

Lily frowned and smiled, her general expression showing her confusion at his sudden words. "Thank you?" she replied, her voice tinged with amusement and puzzlement.

James, unknowing of what to say next, just grinned back and leaned in to kiss her. She met him halfway and they kissed languidly for a long while, just touching and slowly stripping. James, all the while, venerated and admired Lily, taking his time to show her just how remarkable he found her to be.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.  
NOTE: This is posted in A PostSecret Collection as well.  
**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it =)  
**


End file.
